Patch - 2018.12.03
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu 1st Opening Theme Song - STYX HELIX (by MYTH & ROID). ---- Test Server The test server is now having a huge UI update! Link: Download ---- *Before basic attack animation adjusted from 0.13 seconds to 0.155 seconds. *Fixed the bug that the actual distance of Kasane Shourou Q, Inyou Rasen Q, Mogaribue W, and Mumyou no Tsuki W is shorter than their actual cast range. *''Mukushiki Shinkuu Myouu: ''Adjusted the percentage of Health of enemies for the condition to trigger bonus damage from "Health below 30%/40%/50%" to "Health below 50%". *''Mukushiki Shinkuu Myouu: ''Bonus damage adjusted from + [0.03 Bonus AD% of target's missing Health] to of target's missing Health, the damage value is upgraded at level 1/6/11. *''Kasane Shourou Q: ''If you click this skill on the target directly, Shiki will slash in a cone on the direction of the target instead. *''Kasane Shourou Q: ''Base damage adjusted from 40/75/110/145/180 to 35/70/105/140/175 *''Inyou Rasen Q: ''Base damage adjusted from 40/75/110/145/180 to 45/90/135/180/225 *''Kasane Shourou Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 14/13/12/11/10 seconds to 12/11/10/9/8 seconds. *''Mumyou no Tsuki W: ''Adjusted the repelling direction from "the opposite direction of the caster" to "the facing direction of the caster" (preventing Shiki to repel enemies to the direction behind her when their model collides with Shiki). *''Mogaribue W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 14/13/12/11/10 seconds to 12/11/10/9/8 seconds. *''Neko Gaeshi E: ''Before casting animation adjusted from 0.231 seconds to 0.160 seconds, and the cooldown adjusted from 8 seconds to 5 seconds. *''Shimmer of Recrudescence Q: ''During the channeling period, Kyouko reduces damage received by 10% ~ 30%. The farther the distance of the attacker, the higher the reduction (lowest (10%) at 200 range and highest (30%) at 600 range). During the channeling period, the channeling effect can no longer be interrupted by crowd controls and Kyouko can click the skill again to manually end the channeling. Ending the channeling early will reduce the cooldown of the skill equivalent to the remaining time of the channeling. *''Fruit of Destiny E: ''The buff (20% bonus Ability Power) now also grants 30% Spell Vamp for 3 seconds. *''Dual Swords Stance Q: ''Performing the next basic attack no longer removes the 20% bonus Movement Speed from the active effect. *''Butei Assault E: ''Switching targets no longer removes all stacks of bonus Attack Speed. *''Butei Assault E: ''Bonus Attack Speed on each stack adjusted from 12%/14%/16%/18%/20% to 9%/11%/13%/15%/17%, and maximum stacks adjusted from 5 stacks to 7 stacks. *''Butei Assault E: ''When on Melee stance, each basic attack extends the duration of 20% bonus Movement Speed from this skill for 0.5 seconds, up to 4 seconds. *''Variable Wing System: ''The speed buff granted from skills adjusted from 7% bonus Attack Speed and 5% bonus Movement Speed to 30%/40%/50% bonus Attack Speed (upgraded at level 1/7/13) and 15% bonus Movement Speed, the maximum stacks of the speed buff adjusted from 4 stacks to 1 stack (no longer stackable). *''Icarus E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 15 seconds to 13/12/11/10/9 seconds. *''Icarus E: ''Cooldown reduction on each basic attack against units adjusted from 1 second against all units to 1 second / 2 seconds against non-hero / hero units. *''Icarus E: ''Removed the ability to reduce the cooldown on each hero kill/assist. *''Icarus E: ''Removed the bonus Attack Speed. *''Icarus E: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.033 seconds -> 0.010 seconds, and flight speed (dash speed) increased from 1300 to 1600. *''Unstoppable Force W: ''Bonus Armor adjusted from 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% to 10%/15%/20%/25%/30%. *''Freeze Flame Q: ''Bonus damage adjusted from AP to AP. *''Cocytus R: ''Stacks of Cocytus debuff can no longer be dispelled before the end of its duration. *''Space CQC Reverse Method 108 - Eight Wine Cups W: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.18 seconds *''Space CQC Reverse Method 108 - Eight Wine Cups W: ''The reduction on the subsequent hits of this skill on the same target adjusted from "30% for 2nd hit and 15% for each subsequent hit starting from the 3rd hit to 6th hit, maximum at 90% reduction at 6th hit" to "10% for each subsequent hit on the same target, maximum at 50% reduction at 6th hit". *''Mana Break Q: ''The passive effect now also grants 15%/25%/35%/45%/45% bonus Attack Speed to Anti-Mage. *''Mana Break Q: ''The active effect changed to the following effects: after activation (toggling on), each of Anti-Mage's basic attacks consumes 8 Mana to deal 60% of Anti-Mage's Attack Damage to all enemy units around the primary target in a cone-shaped area with 550 splash range, splash damage can also be affected by attack effects (critical strike, life steal, on-hit effects, item effects). *''Exorcism Shot Q: ''The damage on the next basic attack after activation of this skill adjusted from 100% to 70%. ---- Heroes *Hero Card - Emilia available for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 7th December 2018. New Skins *Skin Card - Satella available at 6.00 PM on 7th December 2018. New Packages *Emilia Package (Hero+Skin) available at 6.00 PM on 7th December 2018. ---- Eternal Arena *The cooldown reduction from Tireless Efforts buff ( ) adjusted from 20% to 10%. ---- *Attributes adjusted from "+35 Attack Damage | +12% Life Steal" to "+400 Health | +35 Attack Damage | +12% Life Steal". *'UNIQUE Passive' adjusted from "Granting 40 + x Equipment Level Armor Penetration" to "Granting 20 + x Equipment Level Armor Penetration". *Attributes adjusted from "+80 Ability Power | +40 Magic Penetration" to +300 Mana | +80 Ability Power | +25 Magic Penetration". ---- *Fixed an abnormal damage of Accelerator's Black Storm E. *Fixed the 1st knife of Izayoi Sakuya's Perfect and Elegant Flying Knife Q that was strengthened by buff from Perfect and Elegant Maid E didn't deal 30% extra damage. *Fixed an abnormal damage of Senjougahara Hitagi's Stationery Cycle W, casting Stationery Cycle W multiple times within a short period of time to deal damage on the same target would result in the damage could occur only once. ---- ----